


There's a bear in my lab

by BabyDarling



Series: The Adventures of a Brucie Bear [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Actual Brucie Bear, Animal Transformation, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, actual brucie bear is now the most important thing ive ever thought of lol, has this been done before, it doesn't matter, probably a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDarling/pseuds/BabyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuzzy wuzzy was actually not supposed to be a bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a bear in my lab

 

The man squinted at the scene before him and wondered if he should just leave. Tony was sitting down in the middle of the lab while manipulating a holographic display of whatever project he was working on today. It kinda looked like he was creating a prank arrow design for the tower's resident archer. He couldn't help but think that would probably come back to bite the genius. However, that was not the problem. No, the problem was that Tony was in the middle of the lab sitting back to back with a grizzly bear. He sighed internally when the brunet caught sight of him, too late to run away now.

 "Platypus!"

 "Tony?"

"Yah?"

"Why are you sitting with a bear?"

 The brunet blinked a few times, "Oh! Don't tell me you don't recognize our boyfriend, Rhodey."

 Now it was his turn to blink, "Come again?"

 "Bruce has been turned into a real life Brucie bear!" The bear sneezed and got up shaking himself off. Tony who had been leaning on the bear fell to the floor, "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

 The bear, Bruce apparently, rolled his eyes. He walked across the lab and sat down in front of Rhodey.  Bruce leaned forward and snuffled at Rhodey until the man started to pet him. Tony pushed himself from the floor in the meantime.

 "So, how exactly did this happen?"

 The bear snapped it's head over to Tony, who smiled sheepishly while walking towards them, "I pissed of some magic chick and Hulk happened to be in the way."

 Bruce rumbled.

 "Don't give me that, it's not my fault Hulk is an overprotective mama bear." Both Rhodey and Bruce gave Tony a look, "Come on guys, don't be spoilsports. I doubt this is gonna last very long anyway."

 "You know this means we have to miss our reservation now?"

 "What? No, not happening. We're definitely still going."

 "A third of our reservation is no longer human, Tones. I don't think they'll be very happy about that. Not to mention, I don't think the other the diners would be either."

 "Fine, then I'll buy the rest of the spots. No, you know what? I'm going to buy the whole restaurant. Jarvis!"

 "Sir, you've tried to buy this particular restaurant once before. I do not think you will change their minds."

"We'll see about that. Call them up, Jay."

 Despite that fact that they were, for the moment, different species the looks they were giving Tony were identical.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Bruce's temporary life as a bear begins


End file.
